


Haunted Hero

by Laeirel



Series: Crossovers 2020 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Domestic Avengers, Episode: s02e08-09 The Ultimate Enemy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I guess this is an au?, ITS 2020 AND IM STILL SALTY ABOUT CIVIL WAR, Infinity War Doesn't Exist, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sort Of, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, author cant write fight scenes, ember is like an older sister, i havent even finished infinity war or seen endgame but im still tagging it, i havent seen any of the spider man movies but i read the field trip fics, kinda team cap bashing, neither does endgame, not wanda maximoff friendly, they still save the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: Stephen isn't sure what to do when his nephew shows up at the Sanctum's doorstep with bright green eyes and snow white hair.So, he did the only thing he could do. He took him in.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray, Loki/Pietro Maximoff, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship
Series: Crossovers 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782670
Comments: 18
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy
> 
> Just a quick note, originally this was gonna be for IronStrange 2020: Ghost, but since it was the only prompt I could figure out something to do with, I figured why not turn this into some sort of story? And so here we are.
> 
> As a villain, Dan is one of my favorites. But for the sake of the fic, fuck him.
> 
> Onto the story.

The streets of New York were as loud as they usually were. Cars honking, people talking as they try to get to their destination. It was all new to the invisible ghost boy floating above the city. His gaze was somewhere past Stark Tower, even though he had thought about going to Tony Stark, the guy would probably freak out.

No, that wasn't his destination.

Once he passed a sign that said Greenwich Village, he smiled and headed for the only anomaly in the little town that reminded him too much of his own.

The New York Sanctum; home of his uncle, Doctor Strange.

* * *

Stephen wasn't expecting anything too interesting to happen while he watched over the Sanctum that night.

Not unless he wanted to go back to the Dark Dimension. Which he didn't.

If he could trade being at the Sanctum for being at the Tower, he would. Tony would certainly appreciate him being around more. And speaking of Tony, his fiance was probably still up working on the nano tech suit after Mark XLVI was nearly destroyed by Rogers. Stephen still wanted nothing more than to strangle the man who nearly killed Tony.

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts and Stephen sighed and glanced at his phone.

Who the hell could be at his door at 1:37 in the morning?

And more importantly: why?

He portaled to the door and opened it before the person could ring the bell again.

The sight of green eyes and snow white hair before him confused him.

"Danny?"

"H-Hey, Uncle Stephen. Long time no see, huh?"

Despite his shock, he managed to pull his nephew inside before anyone noticed a floating kid with white hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"Long story."

Stephen sighed when he heard the hurt in the boy's voice as he lead him away from the door.

"I've got nothing but time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't know whether this would be a good idea or not. Thank you for enjoying it!

There were very few people Danny trusted with his secret. His friends and Jazz knew, and now they were dead no thanks to him. Vlad found out, not like he wanted him to. The crazy old fruit loop had his ways and well, he fucked up there at the reunion. At least the guy backed off after Danny learned that the two of them were the same. 

The only person he willingly told he was half dead was his uncle. His actual uncle. Stephen Strange was a cool guy and Danny didn't care if his mom hadn't liked him. After the accident, he stopped coming to visit. He didn't even answer Danny's or his father's calls. The man had dropped off of the face of the earth for a whole year before reappearing in New York.

_"Dad, look!" Danny had remembered yelling to his father. "He's back!"_

_The boy excitedly held up a newspaper with the headline "Doctor Strange Joins the Avengers" in bold text._

_Jack looked up from working on the ghost ray. "Ha! What'd I say, Mads?"_

_His mother just sighed, not looking up from the Ghost Gabber. "That's great, dears."_

_"New York?" Danny suddenly exclaimed. "But that's so far!"_

_"We'll figure something out, Danny-boy!" Jack said cheerfully._

They did. A few months later they managed to get a flight to New York for the whole family. They spent a week there, and he, Dad and Jazz asked Stephen as many questions as they could and he would always chuckle and answer each one. 

* * *

While Danny was lost in his thoughts Stephen argued with Wong about whether or not he should keep his nephew at the Sanctum.

"I'm not sending him anywhere, Wong! He's my nephew, for fuck's sake!"

"The boy is a _ghost_ , Strange! Ghosts and magic don't mix!"

"Half ghost!" Stephen corrected sharply before continuing. "There's only one other person who can take him in and he's a dick. He's staying here and that's final."

"Is he only a dick because Tony hates him, too?"

"No! I caught the guy trying to steal cloning spells once."

"When?! Why didn't I hear about this?" 

"Because I handled it. You were dealing with something in England."

"I still don't trust him."

Stephen looked and felt like he was going to explode, from the furious look on his face and the pit of anger in his stomach.

"Then I'm going to the Tower for a few days and I'm taking him with me."

"Fine."

The Sorcerer Supreme stormed out of the room and back to the makeshift living room Danny was currently resting in. Stephen smiled when his eyes landed on the boy who had fallen asleep. He had transformed back to his human self and was currently laying on his stomach with one arm over the side of the couch, snoring.

"Danny, wake up." He said softly, gently nudging the boy.

"Mmph, five more minutes." Danny mumbled and Stephen chuckled.

"I'm afraid we don't have that kind of time. Unless you want to be thrown through a portal and dropped on your ass by Wong."

"Alright, alright. I'm up." He said only when the Cloak started tugging on his arm.

Stephen grinned triumphantly and pulled his sling ring out of his pocket. A few swift motions later and a portal was opened to the common room in the Tower where Peter, Ned and MJ were. The three noticed their arrival and turned to them, wondering why they were interrupting their Star Wars marathon.

 _"Ita, ubi sumus?"_ Danny suddenly said, making Stephen snap his attention back to the boy. 

_"Quandoquidem Scisne latine?"_ the older asked.

_"Ego Quia mortuus est."_

_"Scilicet."_ Stephen sighed. _"Stark es ad nos iuxta arcem suspenditur."_

The boy's eyes went wide. "Holy shit."

Stephen's eyes were back on the three teens. "What are you three still doing up? I said twelve."

Peter shrugged, still looking confused. "Dad said whenever."

"Of course he did. Speaking of, Friday, where the hell is Tony?"

_"Boss hasn't left his lab since you left, Doctor."_

"Idiot." A sigh. "Tell him I'm coming down."

_"Certainly. Should I tell him about your guest?"_

"I'll tell him." Stephen motioned for his nephew to follow. 

Danny had a feeling this was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Star Wars except for some characters. lmao
> 
> Translations
> 
> Ita, ubi sumus? - So, where are we?
> 
> Quandoquidem Scisne latine? - Since when do you know Latin?
> 
> Ego Quia mortuus est. - Since I've been dead.
> 
> Scilicet. - Of course.
> 
> Stark es ad nos iuxta arcem suspenditur. - We're at Stark Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Danny while Stephen meets Clockwork

The ride to the lab was short. Stephen knew he could've made it shorter by portaling there, but he didn't feel like giving his fiance a heart attack. On the way up, he asked Danny questions about ghosts and the Ghost Zone and Danny answered happily, rambling like his father would whenever someone asked him something about ghosts. In return, he answered Danny's questions about magic and why Wong didn't trust him. His answers were simple, unlike Danny's long speeches about certain ghosts like Vlad Plasmius and Pariah Dark. Stephen _really_ hated Vlad.

Once the elevator stopped, Stephen chuckled as he heard the usual AC/DC playing throughout the lab. Danny stayed close but looked around in amazement.

"Holy shit." he whispered again.

"Uh huh." Stephen said before walking over to the genius who was working at the table. "Tony."

"Stephen! You're here! Wait- aren't you supposed to be at the Sanctum? And who's this?" It took Danny a minute to realize Tony was talking to him.

"Oh. You're talking to me."

Tony gave him a deadpan look. "Duh."

"Right, Tony meet my nephew. Danny, my fiance."

"So you're the kid Stephen talks my ear off about. Nice to finally meet you."

"Heh, sorry. Nice to meet you, too."

"Don't worry about it. He's like me when I talk about my kid." Tony turned to Stephen. "He's still up, isn't he?"

"What do you think?"

"Wonderful. Friday, tell Peter and his friends I said that they better get to bed or they won't be allowed at the Avengers gala uh," Tony looked at the clock on his hologram. "later today."

_"On it, boss."_

After Friday went silent, everything froze. Time stood still and for a minute Danny wondered if Stephen had any part of it but his uncle looked just as confused as he felt. It wasn't until the ghost made his appearance.

"Clockwork." Danny said under his breath.

"What the fuck." Stephen exclaimed.

"Why didn't you freeze him?" Danny asked.

"I'd rather not get in trouble with magic. The Ancient One would tear me apart. I also can't control him, the Eye of Agamotto cancels my power."

"Okay, can we get back to why you're here?"

"Dan is still free-"

"Obviously." Clockwork glared and Danny grinned nervously.

"-and he is still going to come after you to turn you into him in some other way since his first plan didn't work." 

"Great. Anyone else I have to worry about?"

"Your usual enemies, though I'm sure that was obvious."

"Should I be concerned about any of this?" Stephen asked.

"Probably just Vlad since he's a fruit loop. Everyone else is fine."

Stephen nodded and Clockwork disappeared, unfreezing time giving them one last warning.

"Defeating Dan will be the only way to send him back to his own time."

Once he was unfrozen, Tony blinked rapidly and looked between Stephen and Danny.

"Uh, what just happened?" Stephen sighed and turned to look at his fiance. 

"Do you know anything about ghosts?"


End file.
